Misfortune Talent Tree
Your mother always said you were trouble. Now, your enemies know it, too. Dastardly Strike Whenever you make a successful attack against an opponent that is denied its Dexterity bonus to Reflex Defense, the target moves -1 step along the Condition Track. Disruptive By spending two Swift Actions, you can use your knack for causing trouble and instigating chaos to disrupt your enemies. Until the start of your next turn, you suppress all morale and insight bonuses applied to enemies in your line of sight. Skirmisher If you move at least 2 squares before you attack and end your move in a different square from where you started, you gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls until the start of your next turn. Sneak Attack Any time your opponent is Flat-Footed or otherwise denied its Dexterity bonus to Reflex Defense, you deal an additional 1d6 points of damage with a successful melee or ranged attack. You must be within 6 squares of the target to make a Sneak Attack with a ranged weapon. You may select this Talent multiple times. Each time you select it, your Sneak Attack damage increases by +1d6 (maximum +10d6). Walk the Line Prerequisite: 'Disruptive' As a Standard Action, you can do or say something that catches your enemies off guard. All opponents within 6 squares of you, and within your line of sight take a -2 penalty to their Defenses until the start of your next turn. The penalty is negated if line of sight is broken. Additional Misfortune Talents Backstabber Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Prerequisite: Sneak Attack You can take advantage of your adversary's distractions, no matter how momentary or fleeting. Once per turn, when you Flank a target, you can treat that target as if they were Flat-Footed for one of your attacks. Befuddle Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy If you succeed on a Deception check against a target's Will Defense as a Swift Action, until the start of your next turn you can move though the Threatened Area of that target as part of your Move Action without provoking an Attack of Opportunity. Each Threatened square that you move through counts as 2 squares of movement. Cunning Strategist Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisites: 'Disruptive', Walk the Line You can create opportunities to chip away at our opponents' defenses. You can use each of the following actions once per encounter as a Standard Action: * Create Opening: Make a single melee or ranged attack against any target within your Range. If you damage the target, the target takes a -5 penalty to their Reflex Defense until the start of your next turn. * Crippling Attack: Make a single melee or ranged attack against any target within your Range. Until the start of your next turn, the target takes a -2 penalty to their base speed. * Vicious Attack: Make a melee or ranged attack within your Range against two opponents that are within 2 squares of each other. Make separate attack rolls at a -5 penalty against each target, but roll damage once only. Hesitate Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy You can fill your opponent with doubt by making a Persuasion check as a Standard Action against a single target that can hear and understand you within 12 squares of you. If your check result equals or exceeds the target's Will Defense, the target takes a -2 penalty to its base speed, and if the target takes a Standard Action, it must also spend it's Swift Action. This penalty lasts until the end of the target's next turn. Improved Skirmisher Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisite: 'Skirmisher' When you move at least 2 squares before your attack and end your move in a different square from where you started, you gain a +1 bonus to all your Defenses until the start of your next turn. Improved Sneak Attack Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Prerequisites: Sneak Attack, Point-Blank Shot You can use the Sneak Attack Talent against a target within 12 squares, instead of within 6 squares. Seducer Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide You excel at seduction through deception. If you fail a Persuasion check to change a target's Attitude, you can immediately reroll the check using your Deception Skill in lieu of your Persuasion Skill. You must accept the result of the reroll, even if it is worse. Seize Object Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Once per encounter as a Move Action, you can attempt to seize a held, carried, or worn object from an adjacent target by making a Disarm attack, with a +10 bonus on your attack roll. If the attack succeeds, you are now holding the object, and you cannot use this Talent in place of the Disarm Action. You cannot conceal the use of this Talent from the target. Sow Confusion Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisite: 'Hesitate' Once per encounter, as a Standard Action, you can make a Deception check and compare the result to the Will Defense of all enemies in your line of sight. If the check result equals or exceeds an enemy's Will Defense, that enemy must spend a Swift Action in addition to a Standard Action to make an attack until the start of your next turn. Stymie Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Once per round, as a Swift Action, you can designate a target within 12 squares of you and in your line of sight as the target of this Talent. Until the beginning of your turn, you can cause that target to take a -5 penalty on all checks made with a single Skill. You must have line of sight to your target to make use of this Talent, and declare which Skill is to be penalized at the time this Talent is activated. Sudden Strike Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisites: 'Skirmisher', Sneak Attack Whenever you would gain the benefit of the Skirmisher Talent and you successfully hit your opponent, you deal Sneak Attack damage in addition to the normal damage dealt by the attack. Weakening Strike Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisite: 'Dastardly Strike' Whenever you deal damage to an opponent denied it's Dexterity bonus to it's Reflex Defense, you can choose not to move the target down the Condition Track and instead impose a -5 penalty on all your opponent's attack and melee damage rolls until the end of your next turn.Category:Talent Trees Category:Scoundrel Talent Trees Category:Bounty Hunter Talent Trees Category:Assassin Talent Trees Category:Saboteur Talent Trees